


It's Just Over Working.

by CharlieRhees



Series: Big Windup Fics [3]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OOC characters, im so sorry for having them ooc, injured mihashi, soft, the rest of the team is just mentioned sorry, worried abe, worried abe is just my aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/pseuds/CharlieRhees
Summary: Mihashi get's hurt during a game as he throws the last pitch of the game. Abe gets worried and Tajima is supportive af. Fluff and softness included.





	It's Just Over Working.

One more pitch, one more strikeout, until the end of the match and until they won. Mihashi looked towards Abe for the pitch that he would give him. He nodded slowly, looking back towards the runner on 2nd base behind him before looking back at the batter in the batters box. He felt like time was going slower than normal, the stress of the whole game coming down to this one pitch putting a lot of pressure on him. He felt himself start to panic and tried his best to calm himself down, using the sight of Abe crouched behind home plate to help him. Seeing Abe there calmed him, it reminded him that Abe would always be there to support him. He took a deep breath and lifted his leg.  _ Fastball, dead centre.  _ He stepped forward and threw the ball with all his might. Mihashi winced at the pain in his arm, but chose to ignore it in favour of watching the ball hit Abe’s mit.  _ He did it.  _ He let the pain take over him as he collapsed to the ground. He could faintly hear someone at his side, asking if he was ok. He could recognise the voice to be Abe and a pained smile broke his onto his face. 

“MIHASHI!” Abe shouted, removing his gear and Mihashi’s mit, holding onto Mihashi’s hand tightly. Momoe and Shino’oka were by their side along with the rest of the team, trying to see if their pitcher was ok. 

“It hurts!” Mihashi cried out, throwing his head back with a scream at the pain. His arm felt like it was on fire. What was wrong with it? Was it permanent? He hoped not. Mihashi looked over at Abe for a second, only seeing worry in his eyes. Another wave of pain washed over him, causing Abe to tighten his hold, wanting to take his pain away so badly. He hated seeing Mihashi in pain. 

Abe was told to move away as the ambulance got there. He stepped away from Mihashi, reluctantly. He didn’t want to be away from him while he was in so much pain. 

“I need to go with him to the hospital! I need to see if he’s ok!” Abe shouted, trying to get to the ambulance where they were taking Mihashi. The rest of the team tried to hole him back. “Please!” he held out his hand the same time that Mihashi did the same thing.

The paramedics looked between each other with thoughtful looks before they both nodded.

“He can accompany him to the hospital,” The team let go of him and sighed. They knew how worried Abe could get, even if he didn’t show it a lot. 

Abe got into the ambulance next to Mihashi, clutching tightly onto his hand as the ambulance drove towards the hospital. He hoped that Mihashi’s injuries weren’t fatal. The drive to the hospital was filled with the whimpers of Mihashi and one of the paramedics making sure that he wasn’t putting too much pressure on his wound. They weren’t sure what was wrong with him and they weren’t going to take any chances. If anything went wrong, a small injury could become fatal and permanent. The ambulance stopped and Abe subconsciously tightened his hold on Mihashi’s hand. The paramedic that had been driving the ambulance to the hospital made his way around to the back,opening the doors. Abe followed the two paramedics as they wheeled Mihashi into the hospital. They weren’t in a rush so Abe knew that Mihashi’s injuries were definitely not that fatal. He held back a sigh of relief, even letting himself be held back when the paramedics placed Mihashi in a hospital room and the doctor and nurses came to Mihashi’s aid. He let himself be guided towards the waiting room. He sat on a chair and waited for the rest of his team to come to the hospital like he knew they would. His leg was bouncing from the stress. He had no idea what had happened and an even less knowledge about what was wrong with Mihashi. 

“Abe!” Abe looked over. His teammates were there and it seemed like Tajima had been the one that had called out to him. “Do you know if Mihashi is ok?”

Abe had nothing to tell them. He silently shook his head. The doctors hadn’t come back to tell him anything about Mihashi’s condition. Tajima seemed to notice Abe’s mood as he walked over to where Abe was sitting. He plopped himself down on the seat next to him and sighed.

“How are you holding up?” Abe tried to answer, but it got stuck in his throat. He wasn’t holding up well at all. He could feel the start of a sob coming, trying his hardest to hold it back. He wanted to know if Mihashi was ok, he was a mess not knowing that. Tajima could see his distress and sent Abe a soft smile to try and reassure him that Mihashi would be ok. 

A doctor came out of Mihashi’s hospital room and Abe stood up. Was it good news or bad news? Abe listened as the doctor talked to Momoe since she was the adult. 

“His injury wasn’t fatal and we think that the injury came from him overworking himself too much. His muscles seemed to have cramped up harshly from it. We have advised him to rest for a few weeks before he can get back to any more exercise,” Momoe nodded at what the doctor was telling her and Abe relaxed. Mihashi was ok, he would be fine. He looked behind the doctor, wanting so badly to go in to Mihashi’s room to see for himself that he was ok. Momoe seemed to already know he would want to do that as she went to ask if Abe could stay with Mihashi. Abe was silently thanking Momoe in his head. The doctor nodded and lead Abe into Mihashi’s hospital room. The room was pure white, like Abe expected from hospital rooms, and Mihashi was lying on the bed. Mihashi was asleep but Abe could tell that he was ok. A sigh left his mouth again and he didn’t even notice when the doctor left him alone in the room with Mihashi. Abe pulled up a chair and sat next to Mihashi’s bed. Mihashi’s arm had a bandage on it, though Abe didn’t know why he would need it if it was just a sore muscle. Abe took Mihashi’s hand and laid his head on Mihashi’s chest, wanting to hear Mihashi’s heart beat. It had always calmed him down when he was stressing out before. He was going to stay by Mihashi’s side until the other woke up, and then some. His eyes slid closed as sleep took over.

 

Mihashi didn’t wake up until the very same night. He looked down at the weight on his chest and was happily surprised to see it was Abe. His face broke out into a small smile before he remembered why he was in hospital. He sighed, he had won them the game, but what of his injury. He had been out before his doctor could tell him how his injury was. He brushed his fingers through Abe’s hair, moving his hair to the side so he could see his face. Abe was so peaceful when he slept, it was kind of cute. Abe groaned and Mihashi quickly removed his hand. 

“Mihashi!” Abe sat up quickly, eyes wide as he looked at Mihashi. “You’re awake.”

“Yeah,” Was Mihashi’s simple answer. There was a moment of silence and Mihashi tried to figure out how to ask about his injuries. “Uhm...Did they say anything about my injuries?” Mihashi looked away. 

“They said it was only sore muscles from overworking, you should be fine,” Mihashi relaxed. That meant it wasn’t permanent and he would be able to play baseball. He quietly sat up, being careful with his injured arm. A quick glance at Abe gave Mihashi a good look at how worried and stressed Abe had been about his injury. He could feel his heart warm up at that. Abe cared about him enough to worry. He reached towards Abe and took his hand.

“I’m fine Abe. You heard the doctor, and I don’t feel any pain, my injury isn’t that bad,” Abe seemed to not relax at that and Mihashi sighed. Of course he wouldn’t words rarely had any effect on Abe. he acted like an asshole, but deep down Mihashi knew that he was a softie. He grabbed Abes shirt with his other hand and pulled Abe towards him, colliding their lips in a gentle kiss. Abe was surprised at the action, but slowly relaxed into it, kissing back just as soft. They both poured their emotions into it. After a few seconds, that had felt more like hours, they parted. They smiled too each other and Mihashi gave one last quick peck. 

“Thanks for worrying though,” They both chuckled at that.

“I’ll always worry,” Abe replied.


End file.
